Speak Now
by DistrictMockingjay
Summary: This is based off of the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. Peeta is getting married... but not to Katniss. Can she stop it? Or will she be too late? One-shot. Summary sucks. Please read!
1. Speak Now

**This is an idea I got from watching the Hunger Games then listening to 'Speak Now' by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Good day to go hunting, _I think to myself. I stretch my arms and sit in the bed, thinking. "I wonder what Peeta's doing" I think outloud. About a month ago, I invited Peeta and Haymitch to eat dinner here at my house when it started to rain. Haymitch was in the bathroom, and a clap of thunder triggered a flashback and Peeta was on me before I could yell, and brings his fist up to punch me. "You stinking MUTT!" he yelled. He punched me about three times before Haymitch came out, and I was only semi-conscious. Hamitch got Peeta off of me and he punched him in the jaw. It somehow calmed him down and I guess they took me to the hospital. By then I was unconscious. When I woke up, Haymitch was gone but Peeta was gone. "Gone home," Haymitch said. "Wasn't feeling well."

Since then, Peeta's been ignoring me. I've knocked on his door, I've called him, even approached him in public, but he avoids my gaze and walks quickly away. In fact, the only contact I've had with him was when, the day I got out of the hospital, I found a basket full of cheese buns and a hand written apology on my table. It's really hard, because he sleeps with his windows open and at night I can hear him screaming my name. I want to help but he won't let me.

I decide to try again, to knock on his door. But I already know that he won't open it. I get up and get dressed. I decide to brush my hair, but I leave it down. I leave the house to get to Peeta's. I take a deep breath and knock on his door. I hear someone shout, "COMING!" but the voice is not Peeta's. It's female. _Must be Delly helping Sae clean,_ I conclude. When she and her brother got back to 12, she needed a job, so she's helping Sae out with cleaning houses. After some shuffling, someone finally opens the door. But it's not someone I expected.

"GLIMMER!" I shout, and run into the house. She must be here. to kill Peeta. Another one of Snow's mutts. "PEETA!" I scream. "PEETA!" He comes running down the stairs and says, "Jewel, what's wrong?" then he looks over to see me. She, Glimmer, or 'Jewel' is standing there, watching the scene with gaping eyes. I turn to her. "You're not Glimmer?" I ask, still suspicious. "No. I'm Jewel Marony," she says, and holds out her hand and smiles, a little too sweetly. "I'm Glimmer Marony's twin sister." _This girl must hate me, _I think. I return the handshake. Peeta hasn't said a word since he came down.

"Are you visiting Peeta?" I ask her. "Oh, you haven't heard the news?" _No, of course I have, I always know the business of District 1 visitors, _I say to myself. But I hold my tongue and say, "No. I haven't." She walks over to Peeta and grabs his hand. This makes me ANGRY. Only I can do that.

"Peeta and I are getting married."

A HUGE wave of emotions floods over me. Hurt, betrayal, guilt, sadness, anger, all rolled up into one package. Peeta finally lifts his eyes and says, "It's for the best, Katniss." I can see the guilt in his eyes. But I'm not going to do anything. I instead, walk briskly out of the house. Then I hear him on the porch yell, "KATNISS! HOLD ON!" But I instead break into a run. I can hear her say, "C'mon, Peeta forget about her. SHE won't be coming to the wedding." I can feel her staring spears into my back. I bolt to the woods.

Once there, I go to mine and Gale's rock. I sit and cry for I don't know how long. Then I sit there for hours, watching a spider make a very intricate and detailed web. When I finally get up, it's dark. I head in the direction of the Victor's Village, and my feet lead me to Haymitch's house. I open the door and slam it back.

"So you heard the news, sweetheart?"

"Shut up, Haymitch," I say. I sit on his couch and start crying again. Haymitch comes over and awkwardly pats my back. "What did I do, Haymitch? Why does he hate me?" "He doesn't hate you, sweetheart. He hates himself," Haymitch says. I give him a funny look and he says, "because of the flashback. He came over after you got out of the hospital. Kept apologizing even though I had punched him in the jaw. He said you would probably hate him, since he was getting so much better. Them he said that he was going to go to District 1 for some art thing that weekend. Brought home 1st place and that Jewel chick. Said that he couldn't be with you because he could hurt you. But I will tell you, he still loves you. And he's still protecting you." This just adds to my confusion.

"I can't let him do this," I say. Haymitch chuckles. "Well, it's too late for that. They're getting hitched tomorrow. Unless you plan on crashing the wedding?" I nod grimly. He says, "then I'm going to help you. Jewel is about as nice as a Peacekeeper." I smile. I know I can count on Hamitch to help me. "I just don't know how I'm going to get in." "Leave that to me," Haymitch says. The wedding is at 2 tomorrow, so we decide to meet up at 1 to go to the church.

When I get home, I lay in my bed and think about what Haymitch has told me. _"He's still protecting you,"_ he had said. Well, now it was my turn to protect him from doing something he would regret. I fall asleep, thinking about the shocked look on Jewel's face when she sees me there tomorrow.

The next morning, I can't decide wether I should wear something nice or my normal everyday clothes. Nice clothes would make it easier to sneak in, but my normal clothes would show that I don't approve of the wedding. I decide on the latter. When I get to Haymitch's, he tells me about how i'm going to sneak into the church. The ceremony will be about to start, and he will cause a distraction so I can go in. We decide to walk, since it doesn't start for about an hour. The way there is mostly silent, until Haymitch asks me about why I'm doing this. The question catches me off guard. But I reply with, "Because this is what he and I do. We protect each other. And I'm protecting him from doing something he'll regret later."

We get to the front door of the church. I crouch behind a bush and Haymitch goes to the opposite side of the door. A woman that I am assuming is Jewel's mother, Is having the guests show her their invitations before she lets them in. If they don't have one, she sends them away with a sick smile. It's disgusting. Haymitch gets up to her and shows her the invitation. She smiles and has him sign the book. In the middle of it, he stops and clutches his heart. He falls. I know that this is my chance, because Jewel's mother is going over to help him, as are the people in line. I bolt to the door and get in.

As I walk to the main part of the church, I pass a group of doors and hear someone yelling. "GOSH, DELLY, YOU CAN'T DO ANYTHING RIGHT!" I recognize the voice of the lovely bride-to-be. "I-I'm sorry, Jewel," Delly says. No one deserves to talk to Delly that way. She is too nice. But to help her now would be to reveal my presence, so I remain quiet and continue my trek. I pass the room that I am assuming Peeta is in, and hear someone say, "You don't have to do this." then Peeta says, "If I don't, I could hurt Katniss. They said if I married her, that they could give me something to stop the flashbacks. Because Dr. Marony is one of the doctors that came up with the method, so he had to have an antidote."

_So that's why Peeta's marrying her. For the antidote. _I almost snort, thinking about how Dr. Marony came up with the method that killed Glimmer. But I don't. Instead, I continue to the room where the wedding is being held. I hide behind a satin curtain. Hsymitch comes in about 2 minutes later, being escorted by a few people I don't know. "I'M TELLING YOU, I'M FINE! IT WAS JUST SOME GAS!" he says. I have to stifle a laugh. _I bet that made Mrs. Marony uncomfortable, _I think. I smile about it until they start playing the music. I see Peeta come out and stand at the end of the room. Then the ceremony starts. The Bridesmaids and Groomsmen walk in, followed by the flowergirl then the ringbearer. Finally, Jewel walks in. _This is it, Katniss. You have to do this. _I take a deep breath.

The preacher says, "If anyone is against the unity of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace." I step out, but I don't say anything. _DO IT, KATNISS!_

I walk up into the main aisle. "I'm against it," I say, loud enough for everyone to hear. Peeta looks shocked. Everyone looks terrified. Like I have done something unthinkable. I make eye contact with Peeta, and I lock my eyes on him. Jewel is sending me a look, that if looks could kill, I'd be dead ten times over. I hear Haymitch laugh. Mrs. Marony walks up to me, purses her lips, and seethes through clenched teeth, "How did you get in here?" I look at her and say, "Front door. Where else?" I turn and look back at Peeta and say, "Don't do this. Don't throw your life away. You don't love her!" I am practically yelling. Jewel says, "Mom! she's ruining my wedding! Throw HER OUT!" Mrs. Marony grabs my arm, but I shake it off. "If Peeta wants to ruin his life by marrying into _your _family, Mrs. Marony, Then I can lead myself out." I turn to walk out.

"KATNISS WAIT!"

He comes walking up. Jewel looks about ready to cry. "I'm sorry," I say. "For what?" He asks. "Making you hate me." "I don't hate you," he says, "I love you." And he kisses me right there. In front of Jewel, God, and everyone. "And you love me. Real or Not Real?" I turn and look at Haymitch, who is smirking at me. "Real." I say. We turn to walk out of the church, and I hear Haymitch say, "Show's over, folks. Oh, and Madam?" I turn to see him walk over to Mrs. Marony, "Uhmm... BBBBBBRRRRRRRPRUUPPPPPPP!" He belches right in her face. He walks up to Peeta and I. "Let's go home, kids. Whaddya say?" I lock arms with Peeta and we walk out.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	2. White Horse

**On my last story, _Speak Now, _I had some people ask me if I could do a sequel. Here it is! It's an idea I got from listening to _White Horse_ by Taylor Swift. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

There are some nights when I don't think I can go on, without Prim. And you know? I didn't think it would be this way. Me with Peeta. I always thought I would be with Gale. But the bombs that killed her... I just don't think the Capitol could've stolen Gale's idea that fast. I'm walking past the place where our house used to be. Not our new one, but the one in the Seam. A bush of Primroses have grown over it. _How appropriate,_ I think. Today, Peeta is at the bakery, so I have the day to myself. I go to the woods, my place of refuge. I go to mine and Gale's meeting place, and I'm startled when I see it's occupied. I remain hidden in the bush. I can't figure out who it is, since his back is to me. I step out and look at him. He heard me, because he turns around. "Katniss-" He starts. "Gale? What are you doing here?"

"I-I had a weekend off and I decided to come up here. Come here," he says. "No," I say. "Come on Katniss," he says, more forcefully. "NO," I say. He gets up and that's when I bolt. The tears are coming out so fast I can't see where I'm going. I don't care where, or how loud I am. I just need to get away. I get to a small clearing that is hidden by a clump of trees. I sit down and try to silence my tears. He comes close, but he doesn't find where I am. I am exhausted. Emotionally and physically. I head back up to where I'm assuming the rock is. I get there, and Gale's gone. _Good,_ I think to myself. But I feel myself longing for his company. Maybe there will always be a part of me that loves him.

When I get back to my house, I go to the kitchen to make lunch. While making a sandwich, the phone rings. "Hello?" I say. "Katniss I am really sorry, but there isn't any way of knowing that it was my bomb..." I walk back and forth, thinking about how it was more of an excuse than an apology. "How did you get my number?" I ask through clenched teeth. Lightning strikes outside and it starts raining. "That's not important," he says. "What is is that I love you. Will you come back?" "Gale," I say, "I have been barely holding on. I take it day by day, because I don't know how to survive now that she's gone!" I feel the tears wanting to make a reappearance. I slide my back down the wall until I am sitting on the floor.

"I should've known that she wouldn't be safe," I whisper, more to myself than Gale. "What?" he says. "Nothing," I say. "Katniss, did you ever love me?" he asks. "Yes. I think I did," I say. "Then why didn't you stay with me?" he asks. "No Gale," I answer. "It was YOU who left ME. in my time of need. I had just lost my sister, and what do you do? Be a coward and hide in District 2. Because, because..." The realization hits me. "Because you knew they were your bombs."

"No! I mean yes, but I didn't know it when they dropped them. Katniss!" He yells. "Quit making this confusing!" "NO!" I shout. "I'M NOT MAKING THIS CONFUSING, YOU'RE MAKING IT CRYSTAL CLEAR! I DIDN'T THINK I'D HAVE TO FIGHT TO HAVE A VOICE IN THIS CONVERSATION, BUT APPARENTLY I DO!" I gasp for air. "And you could've at least called," I hiccupped. He stays silent for a minute, then he's all kindness. "I'm sorry Katniss. I am. But you can't change the past." I almost believe he is sorry. Almost. _Stop being so naïve, Katniss! _I think, angrily. "But you can change the future," I say. "And I've changed mine many times." "But Katniss, you're the one for me," he says.

"No. I'm not the one you'll carry into your house, I'm not the girl that you will save." I say. "Please! Please give me another chance!" he says, so much pleading in his voice. I calm down. "Gale, you'll find a girl. She'll be right for you. I already found mine. He treats me well," I say. "Katniss, you're making a mistake," he says, anger creeping back into his voice. "No. No I'm not," I say. Them I slam the phone back onto the receiver.

I look out the window. It is still raining heavily. Thunder shakes the house. I go back to making my lunch. _You know, I just changed my future again, _I think to myself.

* * *

**Well I know it's not as good as the first one, but I hope you liked it! Review and tell me other songs I can write about and continue doing songfics!**


End file.
